Two brothers
by Moahoa
Summary: Thor and Loki's relationship, oracle style. Just a quick try at dramatic clichéd movie poetry *complete until Thor 2 ;P*
1. Two brothers

There once was two brothers, whom each had a part to play

They were told they had choices, but in truth there's only ever been one way

The younger was stolen,

he became a liar and a theif

The older was bought,

he became spoiled beyond beleif

Two poles, connected with lies

Slowly drawn together, to eventually bloody the skies

The worst of the story is that it isn't all bad

The origin was happy, then it turned tragic and sad.

They lived, learnt and grew, taking the world in stride

Both with honorable intentions and marvelous pride

They knew nought of the careful state

That soon would put motion to their cruel fate

The life of death, loss and sorrow

of the betreyal that would in their hearts burrow.

The collison, the crumble, all happened so fast

The same day the lost prince returned home at last.

What once is set in motion cannot be stopped

This, the two princes had forgot.

To be fair, their fathers are to blame

They where the one's that started this game.

Because one tried to be good, to save the other.

The other was hated, renounced by their father.

Cursed with guilt of being something he was not.

One took over the throne that his brother so sought.

He was the only one who knew the 'right thing'

It must have been his destiny to be king.

If the younger was the one who'd truly been given the chance

He would not have to have joined this stupid dance

But, only one, such a chance could be to bestowed on

Ofcorse Odin chose his one TRUE son

Fate was and is a cruel force

So his path would not be made by such a source

From the day he was stolen, no matter how bad he may try

The universe had long decided, he was born to be 'the bad guy'

Neither approval or pride could ever be his

His path would not end well, sealed with death's kiss

So delusional he grew, more cruel each day

Soon he was devious, wicked in every way.

No matter that his brother was no-good, exiled.

He couldn't be stopped from finding the right side.

Once he passed the test he was given,

the older returned, of his mistakes forgiven.

He emobodied the knowledge his brother once had.

Only to realize that said brother had grown mad.

The truth and conviction that both were right

Still held on to them with all it's might

It's sad to say that the one who was right now was wrong

If only it was acknowledged that he used to be right all along

It's also sad to say that this was not the case

The younger had outgrown his happy phase

The older was forced to watch the other decay

To realize that letting go was the only way

but no matter what, he could not let go

Even after it all, he loved his brother so

The younger was not as weak

and in sorrow realized his defeat

As he let go of his destined life,

tumbled into the end of this accursed strife

His brother was left with the destruction he had sought

Along with the future for which he had fought

The price was not something either wanted to pay

However, there was only and had ever been one single way.


	2. To avenge fate

**To avenge fate**

The story does not end with the fall

or with that sad creature that had been rejected by all.

Though nothing was left of the person the new king once knew.

for he was reborn completely anew.

Searching for anything, a way to live

He didn't intend for his own life to give

But stolen as it was, far too fast

All to quickly for it to truly last

He made a deal with the devil himself

He would finally be his destined true self

Once given a weapon to rule all,

he let the ice into his heart crawl.

Yet still desired, longed for something

Poor little Loki just wanted to be king

To be worth something more

To finally beat his brother, Thor

So, he decided to do what his brother did to him

He'd steal the kingdom he loved most, on a whim.

He had a lot of value to teach

Yet still no one listened to his speech.

Frustrated and sad,

he grew only angrier and even more mad.

He just couldn't understand his own place.

Trying to change fate was and is a lost case.

In anger he tried to squash them all.

This set his true downfall.

A great ruler, he could have been,

if only he hadn't commited that sin.

A mistake that had been commited twice before,

such mistakes makes you loose all that you care for.

No good reason alters that you cannot create peace with war.

To himself have witnessed such, you'd think he'd thought that far.

His brother tried to appease him and ask why

Only to be told that the younger was not 'the bad guy'

Blinded by desire of what will never be

A force was akwoken and set free

Six brave heroes from across the world

Working to stop his plan before it unfurled

In the end he was squashed as easily as a fly

Simply because he was born to be the bad guy

Yes, the six destined ones ended it before it began

Pathetically whimpering, he knew it would not matter if he ran.

To see his foes towering glow after winning the fight

He finally realized he couldn't have been right.

This was nothing but a start,

but a crack was made in the ice around his mind and heart.

Bruised and broken he could only think:

''If only I had said yes to that one drink.''

Eventually he was sent home to pay for his sins

and this is where the true story begins...


End file.
